An organic light-emitting display device adopts OLEDs to display images, in which an OLED is a self-luminous device. In the existing fabrication process of OLED pixels, pixels are deposited on an array substrate having pre-fabricated thin film transistors (TFTs) by a highly accurate alignment system and a highly precise photomask. The existing display technology is divided into a RGB (red, green, blue) three-color system and a RGBW (red, green, blue, white) four-color system.
FIG. 1 illustrates a pixel arrangement in an existing RGB three-color system. FIG. 2 illustrates a pixel arrangement in an existing RGBW four-color system. Further, the deposition masks may be divided into slit-type masks and slot-type masks. The slit-type mask is mainly used in the pixel arrangement shown in FIG. 1. The slot-type mask is mainly used in the pixel arrangement shown in FIG. 2. Other variations of the existing pixel arrangements and mask types are derived from the above-described pixel arrangements and mask types.
As the resolution of the display panel is getting higher and higher, the fabrication process of mask is getting more and more complicated. The fabrication precision or the resolution of the mask is approaching the physical limit. The current vapor deposition process often has the color mixing and misalignment issues. Thus, the fabrication complexity of the mask, and the color mixing and misalignment issues of the vapor deposition process become one of the bottlenecks, which limits the improvement of the OLED resolution and the reduction of the production cost.
Thus, reducing the fabrication complexity of the mask and preventing the color mixing in the vapor deposition process are highly desired. The disclosed OLED display device is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.